


buttercup

by monffee



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monffee/pseuds/monffee
Summary: and they kissed hungrily.





	

**Author's Note:**

> zero is jealous / written on july 7th, 2011

shiki was a bit surprised when a magazine landed with a loud thud in front of his desk inside his room that night. blinking two times, he then lifted up his face towards zero who stood beside him, arms crossed over his chest.

 

”what’s wrong?” shiki asked, wondered.

 

”nothing!” zero said sternly and took unsteady steps towards shiki’s bed before flung his muscular body on top of that.

 

”what the hell?!” shiki grumbled, grabbed the magazine and flipped through the pages lazily. few minutes later he was stunned for a moment then smiled when he saw some pages that showed pictures of himself posing quite intimately with rima.

 

he shook his head in amusement and approached zero who was still lying comfortably on his bed. zero clicked his tongue as he glanced at him briefly, turned around when shiki sat on the edge of the bed. ”don’t tell me you’re jealous.” said shiki, caressing his lover’s arm lovingly.

 

”i’m not.” zero mumbled against pillow. ”good then.” he answered mockingly.

 

”whatever!” and shiki chuckled, resting his chin onto zero’s shoulder. ”i love you.” he confessed softly.

 

zero can’t help but turned his head slightly after hearing such a sweet words. he smiled when he saw his lover’s beautiful lazy face staring back at him.

 

”i know.” zero said before spun his body around, pulled shiki to lie down with him and held him, ”i love you too.” and they kissed hungrily.


End file.
